The present invention is concerned with an improved antiinflammatory composition and method of treating inflammation which employs antiinflammatory piroxicam, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof (particularly the ethanolamine salt) in combination with analgesic acetaminophen, antidepressant doxepin, bronchodilator pirbuterol, minor tranquilizer diazepam, or antihypertensive trimazosin or a related compound. The generic names used here and elsewhere herein are from the USAN and the USP Dictionary of Drug Names, 1961-1981, Griffiths et al., ed., U.S. Pharmacopeial Convention Inc., Rockville, Md., 1984, have subsequently been assigned and published as official USAN names, and/or appear in The Merck Index 10th Edition.
Gastrointestinal irritation, including ulcers, is a side effect ccmmonly associated, to one degree or another, with antiinflammatory agents. In many cases, individuals requiring such antiinflammatory treatment are precluded from enjoying the benefits thereof because of their susceptibility to such side effects. The present combination of piroxicam with one or another of the medicinal agents defined above permits desirable antiinflammatory therapy while preventing or ameliorating said gastrointestinal irritation or ulcers.
Acetaminophen has. been previously reported to reduce the ulcerogenicity of aspirin [Sugers et al., J. Pharm. Pharmacol. 30, 84 (1978); ibid. 31, 840 (1979); and Adv. Prost. Thromb. Res. 8, 1547 (1980)], or of acidifed aspirin [Konturek et al., Gut 23, 536 (1982)]. However, indomethacin reversed the protective effect of acetaminophen when given with acidified aspirin (loc. cit.). In later studies, it was reported that acetaminophen reduced the ulcerogenicity of indomethacin and aspirin, but not of phenylbutazone or glafenine, and of ibuprofen only at the highest dose (800 mg/kg) of the latter compound [van Kolfschoten et al., Agents Actions 12, 247 (1982); Toxicology Applied Pharm. 69, 37 (1983)]. Acetaminophen in combination with ketoprofen and other particular antiinflammatory agents has been reported to provide an analgesic effect which is greater than a simple additive effect (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,313 to 4,233,317; 4,234,601; 4,207,340; and 4,242,353). While we are aware of no literature reports concerning the combination of acetaminophen with piroxicam or any other oxicam for any purpose, we have been advised that a piroxicamacetaminophen combination has been recently marketed in Argentina.
Bronchodilators salbutamol (albuterol), phenylephrine and isoproterenol, but not propranolol, have been reported to inhibit formation of indomethacin-induced ulcers in animals [Fielding et al., Eur. Surg. Res. 9, 252 (1977); Kasuya et al., Japan J. Pharmacol. 29, 670 (1979)]. In another study, administration of isoproterenol to a chambered section of a dog's fundus reduced or prevented aspirin-induced tissue damage [McGreevy et al., Surg. Forum 28, 357 (1977)]. There are no known prior reports concerning the effect of bronchodilator pirbuterol on antiinflammatory agents.
Antidepressant doxepin has also been reported to have gastric antisecretory activity and to be as effective as cimetidine in the treatment of duodenal ulcers in humans [Hoff et al., Curr. Med. Res. Opin. vol. 6, supplement 9, page 36 (1980); Scand. J. Gastroent. 16, 1041 (1981)]. It has also been reported that doxepin shows antiulcer and antisecretory activity in rats and dogs; and that it significantly reduced the ulcerogenic potential of indomethacin, diclofenac and aspirin in water-immersion restraint-stressed rats [Leitold et al. Arch. Pharmacol. 316 (supplement), R50, abstract 199 (1981); Leitold et al., Advances in Experimental Ulcer, Umehara and Ito, editors, ICEU, Tokyo pp. 27-36 (1982); Arzneim-Forsch/Drug Res. 34, 468 (1984)].
Major tranquilizer and antipsychotic chlorpromazine has been reported to reduce indomethacin-induced gastric ulcers in rats [Kasuya et al. loc. cit. (1979)]. However, there are no known prior reports concerning the use of an antihypertensive agent such as trimazosin or a minor tranquilizer such as diazepam in reducing gastric side-effects induced by nonsteroidal antiinflammatory agents.
Phospholipids have also been reported to reduce gastrointestinal distress (damage to the mucous membrane, gastric ulcer formation) when combined with nonsteroidal antiinflammatory agents, particularly phenylacetic or phenylpropionic acid derivatives such as ibuprofen, naproxen, diclofenac and fluribprofen [Ghyczy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,182 (1983)], as have antiulcer pirenzepine [Leitold et al., Therapiewoche 27, pp. 1532-1548 (1977); German Patent Application No. 2,708,520] and histamine-H.sub.2 antagonist (gastric acid antisecretory, antiulcer) compounds such as ranitidine, cimetidine and 1-methyl-5-[[3-[3-(1-piperidinylmethyl)phenoxy]-propylamino]]-lH-1,2,4-tri azole-3-methanol, which have been previously combined with indomethacin and other antiinflammatory agents for this purpose. See, for example, U.K. Patent Application Nos. 2,105,193 and 2,105,588; and Lovelace, U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,717.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 659,733 by Lombardino, filed concurrently with the grandparent of the instant application, describes improved antiinflammatory salts of piroxicam, including those with trimazosin, doxepin, N-demethyldoxepin, isoproterenol and pirbuterol.